


A Perfect Circle

by alliekaaay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekaaay/pseuds/alliekaaay
Summary: Lucifer has taken over Heaven. All angels are assigned a pet, human pets. Gabriel gets the perfect pet, Castiel gets the worst. He has one month to fix his, or Lucifer will handle the problem.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> New story! I'm going to try to update weekly!

Chapter One.

 

“Castiel! Castiel! Caaaastiel.” 

Castiel rolled over from the comfort of his grassy spot on a hill in Heaven to stare at Gabriel. 

“What is it, Gabriel?” His blue eyes shining peacefully, with a hint of annoyance. 

“Come on, we're getting our pets today.” Gabriel smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“I don't want a pet. I hate that Lucifer is doing this. Something about it just isn't right.” Castiel sighed and Gabriel just rolled his eyes. 

“Think about it,” he said as he rolled onto his back next to Castiel on the grass, “A man or woman, all yours... to do whatever you want with!” 

Castiel glared over at his brother, “When you say it like that...”

“Pretty great, right?” Gabriel smirked. 

“No. I don't want to control someone.”

“Then don't. Let it run free. It's either you take care of it, or Lucifer does.” 

Castiel lulled over it in his head, better him than Lucifer. “Fine.”

“YES. Okay, come on, let's go.” Gabriel jumped up and grabbed his brothers' hand, pulling him up as well. 

They spread their wings and took off, landing gracefully in the middle of a group of angels patiently awaiting their names to be called. 

“Anna.” 

The red haired angel stepped forth and looked up at Lucifer. 

“Your pet will be... Jo Harvelle.”

Anna smiled as Lucifer handed her the leash, she pulled on it and the blonde attached to the other end squirmed. The angel pulled harder and the pet fell to the ground, Anna smiled. Castiel watched as the woman stood and followed Anna with a look of disgust on her face. 

“Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled big over at Castiel before making his way up to Lucifer. He stood in front of him and did a small bow. 

“Your pet will be... Sam Winchester.”

Gabriel squealed with excitement, then put his most serious face on. He grabbed the end of the leash and pulled. Out stepped a man several inches taller than him. Gabriel swallowed. The mans' face was stunning. Medium length brown hair, hazel eyes, a strong jaw, and that body... Gabriel didn't know how long he was staring. Castiel cleared his throat, his brother jumped to attention. He pulled his pet gently, the man couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Gabriel either. Castiel smiled, well... at least THEY will be happy. 

“Castiel.”

Blue eyes snapped up to Lucifer. He stepped forward slowly, stopping directly in front of him. He gave a small bow as Lucifer handed him a leash. This leash was different than the others. It was chain, metal, cold. He looked up at Lucifer. 

“Oh, yes. Your pet... he's a bit of a handful. Good luck. Your pet is... Dean Winchester.” 

Winchester? Wasn't that the last name of Gabriels' pet?

Castiel didn't have a lot of time to think about it. He was in awe at the masterpiece that stepped into the light in front of him. Tall, beautifully built body, gorgeous features, and those eyes. Greener than any grass he'd seen in Heaven. 

“Well, go on then Castiel. I'm sure you can handle him.” Lucifer smirked. 

Castiel just nodded and pulled on the leash. Dean immediately resisted, pulling back. Castiel pulled his eyebrows together and tried again, pulling harder. This time, Dean ran at the angel. He knocked into Castiel and started throwing punches anywhere he could get his weak human hands on. Lucifer started laughing and Castiel just stood there and watched the human try to inflict damage on him. 

He stepped back and Dean fell to the ground. Castiel looked up at Lucifer, which threw his foot forward, implying for Castiel to kick Dean. 

The angel obliged, he brought his right foot up and made swift contact to his pets' rib cage. 

Dean coughed and fell back down. He felt the angel tugging on the leash again, he let out a low growl and got up to his feet. 

“I'm not going with you, so you might as well just give up.” He turned back to Lucifer and pointed his finger at him, “And you, bring my brother back to me. Now. I'm not going to ask twice.” 

Lucifer stopped what he was doing and walked slowly to Dean. He stopped a few inches from his face, “Control your pet, Castiel.” He then raised his eyes to Castiel. “If he isn't obedient in a month, I'll kill him and his brother. Get this pathetic excuse for a human out of my sight.” 

Castiel pulled on the leash, hard. Dean had no choice but to follow, yelling and arguing the whole time. The angel just rolled his eyes, I didn't even want a pet. 

The approached a long white hallway lined with metallic heavy doors. Castiel stopped in front of one and looked over at Dean, who was still arguing and complaining very loudly. 

“Will you please stop talking?” 

“Or what?” Dean asked with a challenging tone. 

The angel stepped forward so close their noses almost touched, “Do not challenge me, Pet.” 

Dean took a shuddering breath, Castiel stare was so intense he had to look away. His eyes fell down to his feet. 

Castiel backed up and opened the door, pulling Dean in behind him. His pet resisted, but followed anyway. 

It looked like a small apartment. All glass walls, an open living area with wood floors, a connecting kitchen and a short hallway. 

Dean scoffed, “This is where angels live? Not much to brag abou-”

Dean was cut off as a fist made contact with his jaw. He fell to the floor and spit out the blood quickly filling his mouth. Castiel grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted Deans' face to his. 

“You will not speak unless spoken to,” he pushed Dean back to the ground and pulled the leash, “Get up.”

Dean threw the angel a dirty look, but got to his feet. He followed him through the first door down the hallway on the right. It was a small room, it had two blankets on the floor and a pillow, a closet with two shirts and a pair of jeans, one pair of boots, and a small bathroom with only the essentials. 

Castiel pushed Dean further into the room, “This is yours. This is the only room you're allowed to be in unless you have permission from me and only me to be in another room, got it?”

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Yeah, sure.”

Castiel raised his hand and struck Dean with the back of it, making a loud smack. Dean flew into the opposite wall. Castiel walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. 

“You will address me as Sir, nothing else. You will do as I say, or I will make sure you never see your brother again. Now, clean your room.”

Dean glared at him, “It's already clea-”

Castiel slammed Deans' back into the wall knocking all of the air out of him. The next thing Dean knew he was on the ground with a foot against his neck, pressing down. 

“Clean. Your. Room.” 

“O-okay.” Dean tried to choke out. 

Castiel stepped down a little harder, “Okay, what?”

“O-o-okay, S-sir.” 

The angel lifted his foot and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Dean stood and wiped the blood still coming from his mouth, listening to the lock click from the outside. 

Castiel sighed and walked out of his apartment, calling to Gabriel as he went. He sensed his brother on a hilltop and flew to him. 

Gabriel was there, sitting on the lap of his pet. Castiel made a face and sat across from them. 

“Cassie, this is Sam. My pet.” He smiled at Sam, who returned the smile immediately. 

“Yeah, Deans' brother, right?” 

Sam sat a little straighter and Gabriel smirked, “You got Sams' brother?!” 

“You have Dean?!” Sam almost yelled. 

“Yes. I have Dean. He's awful. He acted out in front of Lucifer and now he has a checkup in a month. If he isn't completely obedient by then...” He let his voice trail off. 

Gabriel frowned, “Maybe Sam here can help convince him to be good.” 

Sam frowned also, “I really doubt it, Gabe. He's pretty hard headed... Maybe if you got him to like you. Have you guys talked about anything yet?”

Castiels' mind flashed between throwing Dean against a wall and stepping on his throat, “No. Not really. He's incredibly difficult.” 

“Yeah, he is.” Sam pulled his eyebrows together and looked at Gabriel, “I'm hungry. Do you have salad in Heaven?” 

Gabriel smiled, “Anything for you, be right back.”

Then he was gone. Castiel sat there awkwardly and looked at Sam. 

“Why are you so obedient? Gabriel is lucky.” He asked Sam. 

Sam just put on a small smile, “I don't know... I just... As soon as I saw Gabriel, I felt complete. I mean, I'd love to see my brother... but Gabriel and I just clicked. I feel like I've been waiting for this moment. I got lucky, not him.”

Castiel thought about that for a moment, “Yeah, I saw it. When you guys locked eyes, I could tell.”

Then Gabriel was back, with four different salads. 

“I didn't know what kind of salad you wanted, so I stopped in a few different countries.” 

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel on the cheek, then began eating. 

“I guess I should go try to communicate with my pet.” Castiel stood.

Sam put a hand out to stop him, “You probably shouldn't call him that. Just call him Dean, it might help.”

Castiel nodded and took off, landing outside of Deans' door. He lifted his hand and knocked quietly. 

“What, Sir?” 

“I'd like to talk to you, if you will allow me.” 

“Well, you locked the door... So...” 

Castiel unlocked and opened the door, the room was spotless as it was before and Dean was standing at the window. 

“Dean?” 

The human spun around and gave Castiel the dirtiest look he could conjure, “Do not call me that. You want to treat me like a pet? I'm gonna act like a fucking pet. Fuck you. I don't want to hear any of the bullshit that falls out of your mouth. You're as bad as Lucifer.”

Castiel could feel fire flowing in his veins, anger fogging his mind. He forgot why he even went into the damn room. 

“Alright, Pet. Enjoy your stay.” He turned on his heel and slammed the door, locked it and flew off again. 

Dean sat down in front of the window and stared out, “Sammy, where are you?”

 

Ohhh, man. Guess who's writing two stories at once? We will see how this goes. I would like to point out things are going to get worse for our man Dean. At least Sam has it good. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated!

Kisses- A.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

 

Castiel returned to his small apartment a few hours later, he could hear Dean pacing in his room. He walked slowly to the locked door and knocked lightly. 

“What?” Dean snapped at him through the door. 

“I've brought you food,” Castiel shouted back with equal force. 

Dean grumbled something under his breath and Castiel unlocked the door. He set the food down on the floor and looked at Dean, who was glaring at him. 

“Be rude all you want. If you want to live, if you want to see your brother, you'll have to play along. You were there when Lucifer said I have a month to fix you. So, let's just act it out, okay?” 

Dean stared at Castiel with as much hatred and grumpiness he could muster, “Fine.” 

“Good, now eat. Then I'll let you roam around the apartment.” 

Castiel walked away and closed the door behind him, he didn't lock it though. Dean looked down at the food, a cheeseburger and a chocolate shake. Not terrible. 

He sat down on the floor and ate his food quickly. He then jumped up and turned the doorknob, pulling the door open slowly. The apartment seemed quiet, he carefully stepped out and could hear a faint noise coming from the living room. 

He padded quietly towards the noise and peeked around the corner. Castiel stood there, facing away from him, messing with something in his hands. 

Dean cleared his throat and Castiel turned around, “Hey, uhh... the food was good. Thanks. But next time, can I get some beer instead of the shake?”

Castiel squinted at him, “I suppose. Feel free to roam. I'm trying to figure out this human device.” 

Dean looked over at him and noticed the angel was messing with a small radio. 

“Why are you trying to fix that? It's super old.” 

“I was going to give it to you, for entertainment while I'm absent.” Castiel handed him the radio and sighed, “I can't figure it out.” 

Dean flipped the radio in his hands and flipped open the battery port, “It needs batteries, Cas.”

Castiels' eyes flicked up to Deans'. 

“Cas?” 

Dean frowned, “Yeah, Cas. It's easier than Castiel. Don't ya think?” 

Castiel nodded, “I guess it's alright. Where do I get these batteries?”

“Any gas station or convenience store in America.” 

Castiel vanished with a gust of wind. Dean cleared his throat again, “Alright.”

Dean looked over the apartment, a small couch(that only sits two), a uncomfortable looking chair, a desk, and one bar stool. Okay... dude needs to decorate. 

He settled into the small couch and flipped the radio over in his hands. Castiel popped back into the room with another burst of wind, making Dean jump and the radio to fly over to Castiel. 

The angel caught it and looked at Dean, tilting his head. “I found some batteries.”

Dean exhaled, “Yeah, okay good. Let me see them.”

Castiel handed the batteries to Dean, and observed as Dean put the batteries into the radio and turned it on. A hiphop song started playing and Dean made a face of disgust before he switched it to classic rock station. 

“I didn't know you guys had radio signal in Heaven.” Dean looked up at the angel, who was still standing close in front of him. 

“We don't. I made you one. It has every kind of music known to man. I can adjust it as you like, seeing your face with that other song...” 

“Yeah, classic rock for me.” Dean said more to himself than the angel. 

Castiel looked down at Dean, “Would you like me to leave you alone?” 

Dean thought about it for a minute, “No, it's okay. We should probably talk anyway...”

“Alright, what would you like to talk about?”

“Why did you want me as a pet?”

“I didn't,” Castiel glanced down at Dean, before taking the seat next to him on the small couch. 

“You didn't?”

“No, I didn't want a pet at all. I think they're useless, too emotionally draining.” 

Dean glared over at the angel, “Yeah, well... now you're stuck with me.”

“I know. Until you die, at least.” Castiel sighed. 

“Dude, seriously? Can we not talk about me dying? It might be sooner than I want.” Dean put his face in his hands. 

Castiel felt the overwhelming need to comfort his pet, but bit his lip and looked the other way. He turned up the music on Deans' radio and set it on the desk, “Is there anything else you'd like to ask or discuss?”

“My brother.” 

“Sam, yes. He's with Gabriel. They are very happy.” Castiel let a small smile form on his lips. 

“Happy?” Dean looked over at him. 

“Yes, Dean. Happy. So far, they've been inseparable.” 

Dean let out a long sigh, “When can I see him?” 

Castiel didn't even blink, “When I can trust you.” 

“Yeah, fuck that. No way. Who knows how long that will take? I'll just find him on my own.”

“Dean, that's very dangerous. There are angels out there who really wanted you. They'll take you from me.”

“Who cares? You? Doubt it.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Will you go get me a bottle of whiskey?” 

“No.” Castiel glared at him. How dare he thinks I don't care. I do care. 

“Want me to play your game? Keep me happy. I'd like whiskey.” Dean stood and pointed a finger at Castiel. 

The angel jumped to his feet also, “You are not the one who should be able to make demands. I didn't want you! This isn't my fault, you want to die in a month? Fine, keep acting like this. Less stress for me.” Castiel regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Dean stood there looking at his feet, “You're right.”

“Dean...”

“No, Cas. You're right.” Dean walked to his room and slammed the door behind him. 

Castiel stood there in shock. What did I just do?

He took off with a gust of wind and found the nearest liquor store. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and remembered Dean mentioned beer. But what kind of beer? He grabbed a six pack of every kind they had, it was a small liquor store, so it wasn't much. 

He landed back in his apartment and put the alcohol on the counter. He walked slowly to Deans' room and knocked lightly, “Dean? I... I got you whiskey alcohol.” 

No response. 

“Dean?” 

Nothing. 

Castiel opened the door and Dean was nowhere to be found. Should've locked the door...

He searched for Gabriel and found him, taking off to his location. 

“Cassie, what's wrong?”

“Dean... he's gone. He's looking for Sam. Where's Sam?” Castiel looked frantically around Gabriel. 

“Sam is at home... with Dean...” Gabriel scratched the back of his neck. 

“What?!” Castiels' eyes shined a stunning blue, filled with angry grace. 

“Cassie, wait. He just wanted to see Sam.” 

“Gabriel. I told him what needed to happen before he saw Sam. Now he'll be more defiant. Take me to him.” 

Gabriel just motioned for him to follow, making sharp twists and turns. Gabriel landed in his small apartment, both Sam and Dean jumped by the amount of wind filled the room. 

“Castiel is on his way, I tried to confuse him. It won't take long for him to find us. Dean... you're in trouble.” 

As soon as the last word fell out of Gabriels' mouth, Castiel landed next to him in the living room. 

“Dean.”

“Castiel.”

“Come with me. Now.” Castiels' voice was low, it made Dean shiver. 

“No,” Dean whispered. 

“You don't have a choice. You are assigned to ME.” 

Castiel walked over to Dean and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Sam stood to defend his brother but stopped when Castiel shot him a glare that would've sent any angel straight to hell. Gabriel put a hand on Sams' shoulder. 

Dean fought against Castiels' grip, “Let go of me!” He then spit in the angels' face. 

Castiel flew them back to his own apartment and threw Dean into the wall, sending him crashing through it. The angel picked up and punched him in the mouth, Dean coughed and blood flowed from the injury. Castiel brought Deans' face to his, “Do not act out again, or I will kill you myself.” 

Dean nodded. 

Castiel threw him into the bedroom and locked the door behind him. Dean spit a wad of blood at the door, “Fuck you.”

The angel went to the small living room, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and went back to Deans' door. He unlocked it and stepped inside. The angel slowly opened the bottle, taking a long drink out of it, then tossed it at Dean. 

Whiskey spilled all over Dean, but he didn't care, he just flipped Castiel off and drank himself to sleep. 

 

 

There ya go! Hope you liked it. Review please!  
Kisses-A.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.

 

Dean woke with a start, his head pounding, his throat dry, and his ankle heavy. Wait. Ankle heavy? Dean looked down and noticed a metal handcuff attached to his ankle. He reached down and pulled at it, didn't budge. He stood and stumbled into the bathroom, he didn't know if he was going to puke or urinate first. Puke won. 

After several dry heaving sessions, he just sat on the floor. He put his face in his hands and his whole body shook, but not a single tear fell. 

A small knock on the door caused him to jerk his head up. “Dean?” 

Dean groaned, “Go away.” 

“Dean, I really think we need to discuss this.” 

“I want to see Sam,” Dean was whispering now, but he knew the Angel could hear him. 

“I'll let you see him... just come out and talk to me.” 

Dean stood and swayed slightly, he fell once on the way to the door, but regained his composure just before throwing the door open. 

“What?” Dean hissed. 

Castiel didn't say anything, he simply placed two fingers on the side of Deans' head, at the temple. Dean immediately felt better, the hangover gone. 

“Thanks... now take me to Sam.” Dean glared at Castiel, trying to appear tough. 

“I'm not going to do that,” Castiel said as he stepped into the room with Dean and closed the door behind him. 

Dean spun around quickly, “You lied to me?!” 

“I had to. Now listen, the cuff around your ankle will only give you certain access to this apartment. The more I trust you, the more access. I have arranged a time and place for you to meet with Sam, IF you are able to behave. Do you understand?” Castiel glared at Dean, not showing any sign of compassion. 

“This is fucking stupid. Where can I go?” Dean pointed to the cuff. 

“Oh, just this room. For now.” Castiel smirked at Deans' look of bewilderment. 

“Are you serious?! I'm gonna go crazy in here!” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him. Dean walked closely on his heels, only to be thrown back against the ground when he tried to pass through the doorway. 

“Told you, that room only.” Castiels' voice came from what sounded like the kitchen. 

Dean picked himself up off the floor and tried prying the cuff off, his fingertips barely fit between the metal and his skin. He looked up at Castiel standing in the doorway. 

The Angel was holding some things and looking at Dean with pure amusement. 

“You're not going to get that off. It has grace flowing through it. It's more powerful than any human.” Cas stepped back into the room, setting the things down on Deans' bed. 

“I can still try,” Dean said stubbornly. 

Cas set down on the floor and pulled a six pack out of a bag, “I figured we could talk over some drinks. Maybe... I don't know, get to know each other a little better?”

Dean looked at Cas like he had lobsters falling out of his ears. He sat down on the opposite side of the room and just stared. 

“What the hell... Give me a beer,” he finally said after a few minutes. 

Cas opened two beer and slid one across the floor at Dean. They sat there in an awkward silence, both just taking small drinks. 

Dean cleared his throat, “So... uh, come here often?”

Castiel tilted his head and stared at the human, “Of course, I live here.” 

“Right,” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“What do you like?” Castiels' voice was hushed, but very deep. 

“Can you be more specific?” Dean took another drink of his beer, looking at Cas curiously. 

“I mean, what do you enjoy doing? What are some of your hobbies? I don't want to keep you locked in here with nothing.” 

“Oh. Well, I like fixing cars. I like beer, maybe a movie every once in a while, a good porno mag, maybe some pie...” 

“Your hobbies include pie and pornography?” Cas raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Well, they're not technically hobbies... just things that I enjoy.” Dean finished his beer and Cas slid another one over to him. 

Cas watched as Dean took a large drink of his new beer. The human did have some nice physical qualities, he could understand why Lucifer gave him to Cas. The Angel has been alone for quite some time now, usually just taking what he wanted, but never staying around for the affection. He didn't see the point. If he wanted someone, he just took them. Dean was human though, if he took him, he could kill him. 

“What about you?” Dean asked, pulling Cas from his thoughts. 

“I enjoy working, reading, and flying,” Cas replied simply. 

“That sounds boring... except for flying, that could be interesting.” Dean took another long drink. Feeling more confident, he looked on the bed at what Cas had brought in. Everything was in bags, so he looked back over at Cas. 

“I brought all the alcohol in here. I figured it'd be easier for both of us to open up, if we were both inebriated.” Cas stated matter-of-factually.

“Right. Well, I'm gonna get something a little stronger. You game?” Dean pulled a bag over and dumped out the contents, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. 

“No, I'll stick to beer for now.” Cas took another drink and just watched. His eyes traveled down the length of Deans' body, stopping to watch his adams apple bob as he swallowed the whiskey. He really is an attractive human. 

An hour passed and a lot of small talk, Dean was pretty drunk at this point and Cas was only on his second beer. 

“So, why did you take me if you didn't want me?” Dean slurred out. 

“Oh, I haven't taken you yet.” Cas smirked at his own inside joke. 

“You're going to give me to Lucifer?” Dean made a face of disappointment. It was a face Castiel hadn't seen the human make yet. 

“No, that's not what I meant.” 

“Whatever. Why are you being nice to me? Like, why did you bring me alcohol and why are you even trying? Fuck, I hate angels. You guys are selfish assholes, has anyone ever told you that?”

“Dean. Stop.” Castiel could feel his veins lighting up at Deans' words. 

“No, you stop.” Dean slurred, taking another long drink. 

“I think you've had enough.” Cas stood and walked over to Dean, attempting to grab the bottle. Dean pulled his hand out of the way in record time. He stood and put his face just inches from Castiels'.

“I'll have as much as I want. I'm the one trapped here, not you. You stupid fucking angels. You think everyone owes you something, ever since Lucifer took over. Well, guess what? No one owes you a damn thing. No one on Earth cares.” 

Cas balled up his fists and took a step towards Dean, “I'm warning you. Stop. Or I will treat you the way the other angels treat their pets.” 

“Oh, you think I'm scared of you?! Please, you're the least threatening angel in Heaven. Tell me, Castiel, how do the other angels treat their pets?” 

Dean didn't have time to think, the next thing he knew, he was thrown against the wall. The bottle fell to the floor and shattered. Cas had a hold of the front of his shirt and his face was so close. 

“Oh, I'll show you.” 

Cas flung Dean onto the bed, landing on his stomach. He felt Cas' hands on his hips, pulling his ass in the air. Cas' hand had a firm grip on the back of his neck, keeping his head on the bed. Dean felt a strong hand on the front of his jeans, his button flying across the room and his zipper ripping apart. 

“Cas-”

“Keep your mouth shut.” Cas' voice was low, demanding. Dean closed his mouth with an audible snap.

Dean whimpered quietly as his jeans were pulled down around his knees, he felt so exposed. He heard Cas removing his own pants, he tried to squirm away. His arms started flailing behind him, his breathing became ragged. 

“Stop... Cas... Stop.” Dean choked out between forming sobs. 

“This is what you wanted, Dean.” 

Cas lined himself up at Deans' clenched hole, “This might hurt a little.”

Dean felt Cas push lightly. Everything went red. He was screaming before he could stop himself, he knew Cas wasn't inside him yet, but he could control himself. 

“Cas! Please, you don't have to do this! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please!” Dean was sobbing uncontrollably.

Everything was quiet. Cas stopped. He looked down at the back of Deans' head. Normally, the screaming didn't bother him. But with Dean, it felt wrong... He let go of the back of Deans' neck and left the room in a gush of wind before Dean had a chance to realize what happened. 

Dean turned onto his back, pulling his pants up and looking furiously around the room. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized he was alone. He sat up with his back against the wall, and put his face in his hands. He couldn't stop the tears now that they were flowing so freely. He just let himself cry. He didn't know if it had been 15 minutes or 15 hours. He eventually fell asleep with a killer headache. 

Cas landed back in Deans' room. The human was still, his breathing was light and steady. Cas observed the way Deans' lips were arched, the way his eyebrows drew together every once in a while. He wondered what Dean was dreaming about... 

Before he could think about anything else, Dean let out an ear shattering scream. His body rolled over and over, his hands fighting something that wasn't there. 

Cas ran over to him and shook him gently, “Dean! Wake up!” 

Deans' eyes flew open and looked around, they finally landed on Cas. The angel expected to see anger, but instead he just saw fear. Dean scrambled away from him, pulling the small blanket with him. 

Cas stood, something in his chest felt heavy. Guilt. He's the one who made Dean feel this, he was probably dreaming about Cas, about what he's done. 

Cas swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it almost immediately. He turned and left the room, returning a moment later with a new blanket. It was softer and much larger, he set it down carefully on the end of the mattress. 

He then turned and left again. 

Dean pulled the larger blanket over him and tried to even his breathing.

I really might not survive this.

 

 

 

Thank you for being patient! I love you! Reviews are appreciated, feel free to yell at me for being late! 

Kisses- A.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4.

 

Several weeks had passed. Dean and Castiel had hardly spoken to each other. Castiel had extended the range of the cuff around Deans’ ankle, but Dean never left his room. He now had access to the kitchen and living room, but Cas’ room was still off limits. Cas still had to deliver Deans’ food to the door, most of the time he’d have to just leave it on the floor outside. They were four days away from their meeting with Lucifer and Cas didn’t know how things were going to work out.

He walked to the door of Deans’ bedroom and knocked lightly, “Dean?”

There was silence for a minute, and then he heard a low, “What?” escape from inside. 

“I’d like to take you somewhere, will you open the door?” Cas had tried to give Dean his personal space as much as possible since their last dispute. 

Another long silence before Cas heard light footsteps approach the door, it opened slowly. Dean stood there, his eyes red and puffy. Cas felt his heart fall into his stomach, this was his fault and he knew it. 

“Grab onto me, Dean.” Cas held out his arm. 

Dean took a small step back and shook his head, “No.” 

“I’m not going to hurt you. Trust me.”

Dean scoffed, “No.” His voice cracked slightly. 

“I promise, you’ll want to see this.” Cas looked at Dean with big blue eyes. 

Dean reached out his hand and placed it on Cas’ arm, “Please don’t hurt me.”

The sound of Deans’ voice made Cas want to cry, to throw things, to hurt himself for ever making this delicate human feel the way he did. He relished in the feel of Deans’ hand on his arm before he took off with a gust of wind. 

They landed in a large grassy field, there was a light wind, the smell of freshly mowed grass filled Deans’ nostrils. It had felt like forever since he’d smelled that. He looked around, no trees, bushes, nothing but grass and sky. It could be fake for all he knows, but he didn’t care. It was beautiful. Just then another large gust of wind came from behind him, he turned quickly and locked eyes with Sam. 

“Sammy?” He whispered as Sam rushed towards him. 

“Dean!” He threw his arms around his big brother and held on tight. 

Dean pulled back and cleared his throat, he held his brother at arm’s length for inspection. “He hasn’t hurt you, has he?”

Sam laughed, “Of course not. He’s ridiculously gentle.”

Dean looked up at Sam, “You’re actually happy, like Cas said…”

“Yeah, I’m happy. I miss you like crazy most of the time, but Gabe said I couldn’t see you until you get your act together. How’s it going with Castiel?”

Dean looked over at the Angels, who were still standing very close to them. He looked between them for a second then down at the ground. Sam pulled his eyebrows together then turned to Gabriel, “Can you like build us a tree or something? I want to talk to Dean privately.”

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically, “You got it, babe.” 

He nodded his head and Sam looked over the beautiful willow tree that appeared out of nowhere. He pulled Dean over and they sat on the roots. 

Castiel and Gabriel stood a good distance away. Gabriel turned to Cas, “What the fuck have you done to that man?” 

Cas looked like he’d been electrocuted, “What-Can you-Are you- You can tell?” 

“Of course I can tell. He looks destroyed… you didn’t…” his voice trailed off as he glared at Cas. 

“No. It was close, but no. I was just trying to scare him, he didn’t listen.” Cas put his face in his hands. 

“Well, you sure scared him. Cassie, he was scared to ask you for privacy, that’s an issue.” 

Cas groaned, “I know, okay? Just… Can you keep an eye on him for a little bit? I have to do something.”

“Yeah… I suppose. Just find a way to fix this.” Gabriel sat where he was, and watched the humans from a distance. He could still hear what they were saying, but they didn’t know that. 

Castiel took off and landed back in his apartment. He walked into Deans’ room and wiped the room clean. It now had nothing, no clothes, no bed, nothing. He sighed, preparing himself for the trip to North America. 

Sam looked at Dean with worry, “Tell me what’s going on.”

Dean started playing with the soft grass under his hands, “We got into a fight or two… nothing serious.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Stop lying. Tell me.”

Dean looked up at his brother, “He… ALMOST raped me. Almost.”

Sams’ face twisted with anger, “What?!”

“I kind of started the fight and he finished it. He didn’t do it though…”

“Dean, there’s no excuse for that kind of behavior. It wasn’t your fault. Wait till that piece of shit comes back, I swear…”

“Sam, please… just leave it. I can fight my own battles.” Dean looked at his brother, desperation etched on his face. 

Just as the words left Deans’ mouth, a strong gust of wind filled the air signaling Castiels’ return. Sam was on his feet in a second, Dean right behind him. Sam stormed towards the Angel in a firey rage. 

“How dare you touch my brother without his consent! I’ll fucking kill you!” Sam raised his fist, but Gabriel landed in front of him. 

“Sam, Sam, baby… calm down. This isn’t your fight. Cas will beat you, because well, he’s an Angel.” Gabriel held his hands up at Sam, trying to calm him. 

Sam lowered his fist and nodded at Gabriel. Cas looked around the two of them and his eyes landed on Dean, who was still standing underneath the tree, his arms wrapped around himself. 

“Dean, it’s time to go.” Cas held his hand out, but Dean shook his head. 

“Not yet.” Dean stepped closer to the tree, and sat on the grass again. 

“Sammich, I think we should let them talk,” Gabriel whispered to Sam. 

“Yeah, okay.” Sam walked over to Dean and gave him a pat on the back, “Hang in there, Dean. I’ll see you soon.” 

Then they were gone. Cas walked over to Dean and sat beside him. He looked up at the sky and sighed, “Dean… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried… I shouldn’t have even touched you.”

Dean curled his knees up to his chest, “Yeah… well doesn’t make it go away.” 

“We really should go… I have something for you.” Cas stood and once again, held his hand out for Dean. 

“I don’t want anything from you.”

“Dean… please.” 

Dean exhaled slowly and gently grabbed Cas’ hand, a second later they were in Deans’ room. The whole room had changed. There was a huge four poster bed in the center, glass shelves along the wall, a flat screen TV on the wall in front of the bed, his closet was full of a variety of clothing, and everything was decorated in black and deep gold. 

Dean blinked a few times, then turned to Castiel, “Why?” 

Cas shook his head slightly, “I really am sorry, Dean. I know you don't believe me, or trust me, or even like me... but I am sorry. I hope some day we can move on from this.”

Dean watched as Cas scratched the back of his neck and walked out of the room. He then glanced around the bedroom and grabbed a beer from the one of the glass shelves. He sat on the edge of the bed and drank quietly, deep in thought. 

Maybe I can look past this. 

 

 

Hey guys! Don't forget to review! It's Thanksgiving break from work, so my goal is at least two more chapters in two days! Happy Thanksgiving! I'm so thankful for all of you!

Kisses- A


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Dean sighed loudly as the third knock hit his door, “What Cas?” 

“Dean… we need to go see Lucifer. I don’t want to rush you, but…” the angel’s voice trailed off.

Cas had his forehead rested against the door to Deans’ room. He could almost feel the tension in the air. Would Dean ever forgive him? Could he ever forgive himself? Just the thought of what he did to the human was enough to make him want to curl in on himself. He raised his fist to knock again, but the door flew open.

Dean stood there and let out a shuddering breath, “Let’s get this over with.”

“Are you going to be good?” Castiels’ voice was low, but Dean heard him.

“Guess you’ll find out, huh?” Dean walked past him and threw away some beer bottles in the kitchen.

Cas held out his arm for Dean to grab, then they disappeared with a gust of wind. They landed in a room made of all stone. A large throne sat in the middle with torches leading to it. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand, the angel jumped slightly at the gesture. He squeezed Deans’ hand with reassurance. They walked towards the empty thrown slowly. 

They waited in front of the throne for what felt like hours. Finally, Lucifer walked in carrying a tablet. Dean could hear the music from Angry Birds filling the stone room. Lucifer paused the game and sat down on the throne. 

“Oh yes, Dean Winchester. How’s it goin guys?” He smiled and looked between Dean and Cas. 

Cas glanced over at Dean, who kept his eyes to the ground, “He’s obedient. He’s cooperative.” 

Lucifer stood up and walked over to Dean, he didn’t even flinch as Lucifer placed his finger on his chin and lifted his head up. Dean kept a calm facial expression as he kept his eyes low. 

“Wow. Looks like it.” Lucifer smiled. He lifted his hand and slapped Dean hard. 

Dean fell to the ground, put his hand over his cheek, and stayed on his knees. Castiel reached down and helped him up, keeping their hands together. 

Dean made no noise as Lucifer laughed. “You guys are really cute together. But I’m afraid I have some bad news, Cassie.” 

Castiel raised his eyebrows and locked eyes with Lucifer. 

“You see, I received an offer from the demon I’m letting rule hell. Crowley. Heard of him? Well, he wants Dean. And he’s willing to pay.” Lucifer plopped back down on the throne. 

Just then a shorter man walked into the room, he had dark hair, dark eyes, and a british accent. “Hello boys.” 

Castiel slid over to stand in front of Dean, “You said if he was obedient, he could stay. He’s changed. You can’t take him away from me.” 

Crowley smirked, “Of course I can. A deal is a deal. He’s going to be very popular in hell. He’s going to be my little pet, so you know he’ll be taken care of.”

“No.” Castiel took on a more defensive stance and Lucifer giggled. 

“Come on, Cassie. Don’t make this harder than it has to be. Give up the human. You didn’t want a pet in the first place, remember?” Lucifer mocked Castiel and stood. 

“No, please.” 

Everyone’s eyes fell on Dean as the plea left his lips. Crowley smirked and Lucifer’s grin widened.

“Oh, Lucifer. He’s perfect.” Crowley stepped forward and Castiel flew forward. 

Lucifer jumped in the way and held Castiel back, “Go get him tiger.”

Crowley walked over to Dean and smiled at him, “You all ready to go then? We’re gonna have lots of fun.” 

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but with a snap of Crowley’s fingers, they were gone. Castiel ran over to where they were standing and looked around frantically. 

Cas turned and started towards Lucifer, but was stopped in tracks when Lucifer raised his hand. “Now come on Castiel… It was a very fair trade. But I will make it up to you. You can either get another pet, or I’ll open the first door to hell so you can save your precious Dean.”

Castiel glared at Lucifer with all the anger he had. 

Lucifer wasn’t fazed, “Well, what’ll it be?” 

“Open the door.”

 

OKAAAAY. Sorry. I’m so sorry. I know this isn’t even long. I’m a terrible person. Anyways, I’m working on it now. Chapter six will be a long one. Don’t give up on me! 

Kisses,   
-A


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six.   
Cas looked around frantically, “Dean?!” 

He couldn’t hear anything, everything was still. He turned and took in the sights. It was almost like a hospital. It actually reminded him of a knock off version of Heaven. He walked forward and could hear cries from each separate room. Demons walked in and out of the rooms laughing, covered in blood. 

The sight made Castiel sick. He kept moving. He reached the end of the hall and turned back around, he was no longer in a hospital. He was at the end of a line. “Next.” He heard a lazy sounding voice of what sounded like an intercom. Cas stepped to the side and walked past the line, looking at the faces of the souls trapped in a line for the rest of eternity.   
He reached a door, and pushed it open. It was a long room with a throne at the very back. Demons lined the walk way.   
They smirked and whispered to each other as Cas walked past. This has to be where Crowley is. “I hope you’re a fan of waiting,” a demon spit out and laughed.

“Hello Castiel.” Crowley stepped out and sat on the throne, he didn’t even look up at the angel. 

Cas took a step forward, “Where is Dean?” 

Crowley looked at Cas with a look of confusion, “What? Can you not hear him?”

Then it hit him, Dean’s voice filled the room.

“Cas?! Cas! Help! Please, someone. Sam?! Sammy! No, please. Sam!”

“Dean?!” Cas spun around, looking for the source of the voice.   
Crowley laughed, “He can’t hear you.”

Cas stepped up to Crowley, the demons behind him rushing in. Crowley put a hand up, and they backed down, but kept a close eye. Crowley stood, “What’s wrong, Cas? Miss your pet?” 

“Tell me where he is. Now.” The growl that underlined his words made every demon in the room back further away. Crowley didn’t look fazed, but Cas could sense the small amount of stress on him.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Crowley walked around the very angry angel, and leaned against one of the large pillars. 

“I’m listening.” Cas growled.

“You can have your pet back, but I have always wanted an angel in my back pocket.”

“Elaborate.” Castiel was becoming impatient.

“An angel. I want an angel.” 

Cas scoffed, “No.”

“Then no Dean.” Crowley shrugged. 

“I can take him, you know I can. I’ll just kill you and every demon in this room.” Cas’ eyes lit up blue. 

“True, but can you kill every demon protecting your wonderful pet?” Crowley smirked.

Castiel clenched his jaw. He knew Crowley was right, he couldn’t kill every single one by himself, and there is no way he’d ask his family to risk their lives. He stood there for what felt like forever, mulling it over in his head. Then the sound hit him again, Dean. 

“Stop, please! Sam, no! Cas?!”

“Fine.” Castiels voice was a whisper, but Crowley heard it. 

He clapped his hands together, “Great! Bring me the human.”

Two demons walked off to retrieve Dean. Cas was suddenly pulled away with a gust of wind.

He landed in front of Lucifer, who was clapping and laughing. 

“Wow, Castiel. I have to admit, even I didn’t think you could be so cold.”

Castiel glanced around confused, “What’s happening? Where is Dean?”

Right on cue, Dean appeared behind Lucifer. He was half conscious, his face bloody, his hands bound and he had loose gag in his mouth.

Cas took a step forward but Lucifer put his hand up, “No. Let me explain. Come on, I really planned this out, and I want to brag a little.”

Castiel stood still, not taking his eyes off of Dean. 

“You see, when I told you that Dean was going to be a handful, I really meant it. So, I gave you a week. But anyone can fake being obedient. I’m not stupid Castiel.”

Dean let out a soft groan and fell to his knees, the two angels holding him forced him back onto his feet. 

“I wanted to see if you really cared, or if he really cared. If there was a true bond.” Lucifer laced his fingers together and made a sappy love face. 

“Turns out, there is. As disappointing as it is, seeing as I really wanted to kill this one, you can have him back. But, there’s been a lot of damage done upstairs in his noggin.”  
Lucifer tapped on his own forehead and looked back at Dean, “Nothing you can’t fix though, right?” He looked back over at Castiel. 

“Right. May I take him home now?” Castiel didn’t care about anything else Lucifer had to say. He just wanted Dean back with him, safe. Yeah, right… he wasn’t safe with me anyway… Cas let the thought fade. 

Lucifer smirked, “Yeah, okay. No more rape though, got it?” He let out a sick laugh and turned back to Dean, “Just kidding. Do what you want.”

Dean had a glint of fear in his eyes, but no emotion on his face. Lucifer took ahold of Dean’s arm and pulled him away from the angels holding him. “He’s all yours.” With that, they were gone. Dean fell to the ground, but Cas caught him right before he could hit his head. 

They took off with a gust of wind and landed in Dean’s bedroom. Castiel made quick work of his bounds, removing the gag, and healed his external wounds with a touch.   
Dean sat still on the bed, he didn’t look up, and he didn’t say anything. 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice was low, almost a whisper. 

Dean let out a shudder, then looked up at the angel. “Sam.”

Castiel didn’t wait to hear the rest, he flew to where he knew Sam would be. He landed in Gabriel’s apartment and the angel jumped.

“Cassie?! Are you okay? How was the meeting with Lucifer? Where is Dea-“

“Sam. I need Sam.” Castiel began to look around. 

“He’s sleeping. Castiel, what’s going on?” Gabriel’s face was etched with concern. 

“I need Sam.” His voice was so urgent that Gabriel just turned and went to retrieve Sam. 

Within seconds, Sam appeared buttoning up his shirt. “What’s going on? Is Dean okay?” 

Castiel didn’t even explain, he just grabbed onto Sam and they flew away, landing in Dean’s room. Sam immediately began hounding Dean with questions. 

Gabriel pulled Castiel into the hall, shutting Dean’s door behind him. He then pulled Cas into the living room, “Cassie… you have to tell me what happened.”

Castiel made quick work of filling Gabriel in, he left out no detail. 

“You mean… you were willing to trade an angel for a human?! Cassie, I thought you didn’t even like Dean?” Gabriel was a mixture of angry and sad. He looked at Cas for answers, but the angel was silent. 

“Castiel!” 

Cas jumped at the sound of Gabriel’s voice, he knew he was angry. 

“Yes, Gabriel… I was willing to trade. I didn’t realize how much I cared for Dean until he was crying out for help, until he was taken away from me.” Cas looked down at his hands in his lap. 

“Oh, Cassie… You have a lot of work to do. That man in there… he’s a mess.” 

“I know, but, he doesn’t want anything to do with me. I’ve abused him. How do I fix this?”

“Well, you can start by apologizing… allowing him to see Sam more, maybe even take that damn cuff off of him. Treat him like a person, not a pet.” 

Cas nodded. He glanced up at the sound of footsteps. Sam stood in the entrance way of the living room.  
He looked at Gabriel, then at Cas. Without a word, Sam flung himself at Cas, fist pulled back ready to swing. Gabriel caught him, and held him tight. 

Cas stood and let out a sigh, “Sam, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry! Tell my brother you’re sorry.” He pulled against Gabriel, knowing there was no way the angel would release him. 

“Sam, we need to go. We need to let them do this on their own.” Gabriel was using his most soothing voice, but Sam wasn’t having it.

“No, fuck that. This asshat has fucked my brother up, and now I’m gonna do that same,” he kept trying to pry himself away from Gabriel. 

Gabriel took off, leaving Cas alone in the living room. He could hear the almost silent sobs coming from Dean’s room. 

He had to fix this. Now.


	7. Chapter Seven

Cas walked slowly down the hall and stopped outside of Dean’s door. He raised his fist to knock, but before he could he heard Dean’s broken voice come from the other side, “Come in, Cas.”  
He opened the door and looked around the room, his eyes rested on Dean’s figure leaning against the wall, staring out of the window. 

“Dean, listen… I’m sorry.” Cas started walking towards the human. 

Dean turned to Cas. The expression on his face made Cas stop dead in his tracks. Dean’s face was broken. He was bruised and beaten, his cheeks were pink and stained with tear streaks. 

“Don’t be sorry. Thank you for coming for me. For a minute, I thought you were going to leave me there. I could hear you, though… When you were talking to Crowley.” Dean let his voice trail off and he looked down to the floor. 

Cas slowly walked to him, stopping just a few inches away from him, standing directly in front of the human. Even though Dean was slightly taller, the expression on his face made Cas feel like he was towering over him. 

The angel slowly lifted his hand to Dean’s face and cupped his cheek, he raised Dean’s face to his. “Look at me, Dean.” 

Dean’s eyes lifted slowly to meet Cas’s blue ones. 

“Dean… I’m going to take your cuff off. No more rules, no more restriction. If you want to see Sam, all you have to do is ask. If you want to run, and stay with Sam and Gabriel, I will not stop you.” He let his hand fall and watched as Dean considered his options. 

Dean slowly nodded and moved to sit on the bed. Cas walked over to him and fell to his knees. He reached forward and whispered some words in Enochian, the cuff popped off with a soft click. 

Cas stood and backed away, waiting to see what Dean would do next. 

Dean stood slowly, locking his eyes on Cas’s. He smirked and turned towards his door, and walked out. Cas watched as the door closed behind him, his face falling. He left…  
The angel sat on the bed heavily and sighed, he put his face in his hands and ran them down his face. He should have expected this, after the way he’s treated Dean, why would he stay? Just then, the door opened and Dean walked back in with two beers in hand. He handed one to Cas and sat next to him. Cas watched in shock as Dean took a long drink from the bottle. 

“I’m not going to leave,” Dean’s voice was low, but he knew Cas could hear him, “I don’t like you. I don’t want to stay. I don’t want to be your friend. But, this is Heaven, and I don’t want to be taken again.”

Cas nodded slowly, “Okay. Well, since you’re going to stay… I am going to make a promise.” He looked at Dean with a strong sincerity, “I will not hurt you, I will not give you any restriction. You are free to do as you please.”

Dean smirked and took another drink, “Yeah, we’ll see about that. I have zero trust in you.”

Cas let out a sigh and lifted his beer to his lips, “I understand,” he mumbled before taking a long drink.

They sat in silence for a while before Cas stood, “If you need anything, let me know. I’ll be in the living room.” 

Dean just nodded and grabbed another beer. 

Cas walked out of the room and leaned against the door, letting out a long sigh… He’s not leaving. A small smile formed on his lips and he moved to the living room. 

Several hours later, Cas walked to Dean’s door and listened intently. He could hear the slow even breathing of the human. He must be asleep. He reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. 

His eyes fell on the sleeping figure on the bed, he approached him silently and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. Dean looked so peaceful sleeping, Cas lifted his hand a brushed a finger along the strong jaw line. Dean let out a small moan and rolled to face Cas, the angel froze. 

“Sam…” Dean’s voice was groggy and low. He was talking in his sleep.

“Sam isn’t here, Dean.” Cas whispered back. 

“Cas… Cas is here.” Dean smiled a little and reached out, grabbing at air. 

Cas moved out of his reach and sighed. What was he supposed to do? He could smell the alcohol on Dean and didn’t want to take advantage of him in anyway… Not again. The next time anything happens between them, Dean will be sober and conscious. 

Dean’s arm fell to the bed lazily and he rolled onto his back again, his breathing returned to normal. Cas exited the room and went into his own room. Maybe they’ll share a bed one day. 

Dean woke up to strange noises coming from the living room. He threw the blanket off of him and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. He made his way into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. The scene in front of him was a mess. A hilarious mess. 

Cas was currently trying to set up 4 different board games at once, but was failing miserably. Dean bit his bottom lip to prevent him from laughing, “Need a hand?”

Cas looked up at Dean with pleading eyes, “Please. The box said this is would be an easy two step setup… They lied.”

Dean sat down on the floor across from Cas, “Well, they said that because they were talking about one game. You’re not supposed to connect all the games, they’re separate. Different rules and everything. Which one are you trying to play?”

Cas pointed to a colorful board, Dean noticed how cute the angel looked. He studied Cas’ face and admired the way his lower lip seemed to pout when things got confusing. The way his black hair was unruly and sticking in different directions. Even the way his blue eyes lit up as Dean put Candyland together in front of him. 

“Do you know how to play?” Dean smirked at Cas, who was shaking his head.

Dean quickly went over the rules and they began the game. Cas smiled every time it was his turn. 

“Why are you doing this?” Dean asked quietly. 

“I wanted to surprise you… I really do mean it when I say I’m sorry. I can never take back the things I’ve done to you, or the way I treated you, but I can try to make the future better.” 

Dean smiled a little, “Yeah, well… Candyland isn’t the way to my heart.”

“I’m not trying to get your heart, Dean. I’m trying to play a board game with you…” Cas tilted his head and had a look of confusion on his face.

“Yeah, I know, Cas… Nevermind.”

“Dean, let me heal your face. Please.” Cas reached over the game board, but Dean moved out of his reach. 

“No.”

Cas let his hand fall and sighed, “Okay.”

Several hours later, Dean had seven beers, almost eight and Cas was working on his fourth. Needless to say, they were both feeling light and warm. The board games were scattered around the floor, they had played each of them several times. 

“Cas, can I ask you a question?” Dean looked down at the half empty beer bottle in his hands. 

“Of course, Dean.” 

“I was wondering if you would, um, I don’t know… Maybe you would like to sleep in my bed with me tonight?” Dean rushed the last words out and could feel heat rising to his face.

Cas sat up, but didn’t say anything.

Dean shook his head, “Nevermind, that was stupid. Forget it.”

“Dean, yes. I would love to lay with you tonight, I do not sleep though.” 

Dean’s eyes shot up to Cas’ face, “Really?”

“Yes, angels don’t slee-“

“No, I mean, that is interesting… But you’ll stay in my room tonight?”

Cas nodded, “Of course. Anything you need.”

Dean stood and shoved his hands into his jean pockets, “Alright, well… Let’s go then.”

He turned and walked into the bedroom, he removed his jeans and shirt, leaving him in just his boxers. He knew Cas was behind him, he let out a sigh and climbed onto the bed, slipping underneath the covers. 

Cas watched as Dean removed his clothing and climb on the bed. The thought of removing his clothing hadn’t come to mind, but he followed Dean’s lead. He let his tan trench coat hit the floor as well as his tie. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt and slipped it off. He bit his lip and quickly removed his pants and shoes. 

He then climbed on to the bed behind Dean. He laid there on his back, looking at the ceiling. 

“Cas, can you turn off the light?” Dean mumbled quietly.

Cas snapped his fingers and the room went dark. He laid there quietly, listening to Dean’s breathing. After about 45 minutes, Dean’s breathing fell even and light. He’s asleep. 

Cas rolled over to face him, he traced light circles around Dean’s back. The human hummed in appreciation and fell silent again. 

“I’ll never hurt you again, Dean.” Cas whispered, he leaned in and left a small kiss on the base of Dean’s neck.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The screaming caught his attention first. It was dark, but a light fog covered the ground. It rose to his knees, giving off a slight threat to engulf him entirely. Dean marched forward, his head turned towards every scream that rang in different directions. He could feel his pulse hammering hard in his throat, his chest swelled with every breath he took. He heard a familiar voice off in the distance… but he couldn’t make out who the voice belonged to. He took small calculated steps towards the soothing voice. It was almost beckoning him closer. He could feel himself letting go, letting himself over to the voice. His breathing became slow and controlled. His heart rate slowed, he felt almost numb. But something rang in his ear, barely grasping his attention. The other voice suddenly became clear in his mind, he heard the voice in his head instead of his ears. The soothing voice was still present, but the voice in his mind was more demanding, more tempting. He almost immediately recognized the voice, it belonged to Castiel. Dean turned his head towards the imaginary voice, “Cas?” His voice echoed in the dark around him. Again, the voice came to him in his mind, “Dean, you need to turn around. Get out.” Cas’ voice was stern, but kind. Dean couldn’t help himself, he immediately turned around and began walking back towards Cas’ voice. He stopped in his tracks when a pair of red eyes popped up in front of him. Dean began to back up slowly, but the eyes followed every movement he made. A lump in his throat began to form as the red eyes became more menacing. He was suddenly whisked away by red and white smoke, pain filled every pore of his body. He let out an ear shattering scream. 

 

 

 

Dean jolted awake, sitting straight up, his eyes darting around the room franticly. After the initial shock of waking up the way he did, he noticed two things… 1. He was alone in bed, and 2. There was a strange smell coming from the kitchen. 

The smell reminded him vaguely of pancakes, which sparked a sudden craving. He threw the blanket off of him with intensity, making his way to the kitchen. He couldn’t suppress his laughter as he approached the room, catching a very stressed out Cas attempting to make pancakes. 

“Cas? Let me help?” He tried to sound confident, but still felt almost nervous around the angel. 

Cas smiled at him, a full smile. It was the first time Dean had seen him smile like that. His breath caught in his throat, he hadn’t noticed how handsome the angel was. He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. 

“I’d really appreciate it, Dean.” 

Dean moved through the archway leading into the kitchen. His eyes scanned the countertops and saw exactly where Cas had gone wrong. Flour. He didn’t add enough flour, the mixture was practically all water. 

“You need to add more flour,” he reached around Cas and grabbed the bag of flour. As he was pulling the bag closer to him, Cas took a small step back and knocked the bag out of Dean’s hands. Cas reached down quickly and managed to grab the bag, but not before a handful of flour landed on Dean’s jeans. 

Cas froze, “Dean, I’m so sorry.”

Dean glanced down, a thought popped into his mind… He’s going to start a food fight. He didn’t know how Cas would react, but he was tired of walking on eggshells. He had to know if Cas was going to be true to his word. 

Dean took a long breath in and scooped some flour out of the bag, he looked up and locked eyes with Castiel. The angel had a look of confusion, like he didn’t know if Dean was mad at him or not. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, the flour left his hand and landed on Castiel’s face, covering it with the white powder. 

For a moment, they both stood still, not saying a word. Then, Cas reached into the bag that was still in Dean’s hands, and tossed it straight up. Dean let out a surprised squeal when the flour landed on his face. He reached over and grabbed an egg, Cas was holding his hands up defensively. Dean laughed as the egg landed on Castiel’s shoulder.

The angel surged forward and tackled Dean to the ground, he made sure to be as gentle as possible. He felt the air leave Dean’s lungs, but before the human really noticed what was happening, his face was covered in eggshells and milk. 

Dean could feel the liquids sliding down his face, then he couldn’t stop himself. He let out the loudest laugh he had, it felt like it had been forever since that sound hit his ears. But he couldn’t stop, tears fell down his cheeks and he could feel Castiel laughing above him. 

Once the laughter slowed, Dean realized how close the two of them were. He could feel the pressure of Cas’ chest against his own… it made his breath catch in his throat.   
Cas looked down at him with shining blue eyes, he watched as Dean’s eyes flicked down to his lips. 

“Hey bro, pancakes done? Sammich is hungry…..” Gabriel’s voice fell quiet as he observed the mess in front of him. His eyes fell to the floor where Dean and Cas were frozen, staring intently at each other. He leaned against the counter and spoke louder, “Go on then, kiss him.” 

Both of them jumped and were on their feet in a second. They looked everywhere but at each other. Gabriel smirked and Sam removed his headphones from his ears with a look of disbelief. 

Dean cleared his throat, “Pancakes are almost done.” He turned back around and continued his work on the mixture. Cas cleaned himself with a small whish of wind. He turned to Dean and placed a finger on his shoulder, cleaning him of the mess, as well as healing his face. 

Dean rolled his eyes and finished a very large stack of pancakes, distributing them on two separate plates. He looked over at Cas, who shook his head… angels don’t eat.

The angels let the boys eat alone, they watched silently as the brothers laughed and communicated quietly. 

After they finished, Dean cleared the table and turned to Sam, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“I’ve missed you, Sammy.”

“I’ve missed you too, Dean. But I have a feeling we will be seeing each other a lot more.” Sam pulled away and looked at Dean seriously, “Give Cas a chance.”

Dean nodded slightly and turned to look at Cas, “Thank you.”

Cas grinned, “There’s more.”

Sam looked just about as confused as Dean did. 

Dean took a step forward, “More?”

Cas and Gabriel smiled brightly at each other.


End file.
